Meulin's Story
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: deffinite sadstuck here kind of gory at first, later on idk, i think im gonna carry it into she and meenah's convo and stop there
1. I hear nothing

Silence, that is all I am aware of as I pull myself out of the heap I lay in. Just a moment ago Kurloz's blood-curdling scream filled the air and I could have sworn it shattered my head. Looking up, I see him. He is mouthing the words I am sorry, but I cannot hear him. immediately I go to stroke his cheek. My poor matesprit just lost his voice from a terrifying dream.

My thumb draws a line of olive over his tear-streaked flesh and I snatch it away. I feel my face and then grasp my ears with my hands where a sickening thick substance covers my everything down to my shoulders. I am scared and I know now that something bad has happened and it isn't that Kurloz lost his voice.

A bright light illuminates the dim room for a second and I look over to where it came from. Kankri stands their horror striken by the scene my blood has created. I see out of my line of vision that Kurloz's hands are grasping at his lovely black hair and I lunge to stop him. I pull myself away so as not to put anymore blood on him than possible.

A few tears streak my face as I wipe away as much blood as I can on my skirt. Kurloz goes to comfort me but cringes and backs away terrified of causing me anymore pain, but I want him to comfort me. Kankri however screams something at him that I do not understand as the other trolls come into the respiteblock. They all looked horrified, too.

Kankri just goes on raging and raging as others join in and my matesprit just accepts everything. Kankri then turns to Rufioh and Horuss to ask them something I do not understand and Kurloz stands up. My matesprit nods and allows the two trolls to drag him away.

"What the hell did you just do to my matesprit, Kankri Vantas?" I shout with all my might. I can only tell that I made a sound because of the look on everyone's face. That's when I realize that I will never hear music, or laughter, or quiet wimpers of trolls in pain. My words may as well be lost to the universe.

Nobody says a thing as I break down into tears and shove past every one of them. I find myself in my lusus' kitchen and she looks at me sadly as if to say, "I know." I grab a cloth and run it under water untill it can't take anymore water and I do my best to sop every inch of blood up. I was going to find my lovely matesprit and I was going to convince him that I was just weak because everyone else was fine. It wasn't his fault and I got that, i just needed him to get that.


	2. The messiahs helped

Meulin sat quietly beneath the brain tree. She didn't quite welcome speech anymore due to the shock of everything being silent. She still wept for her matesprit occasionally and other times she worried about him. Sleep deprived and malnourished she went on.

But one day Kankri walked up to her with a notepad. Written in his neat print was: Kurloz went to see somebody. He specified that you would know who and left. I am truly sorry, Meulin. You can talk to me any time so long as I am aware of your personal triggers.

Meulin nodded and then stood up. She knew who Kurloz was going to see and she ran swiftly to his hive. He would have been back if they let him go. She busted right into it and ran to his block.

"Kurloz," she sobbed into his shirt when she found him.

His mouth was sown shut and he looked sad. He somewhat hugged her before pulling her from him. He thought for a moment about what to say and then spoke to her. "The messiahs helped me. After what I did to you I will never speak again because you can't hear."

Startled, Meulin fell backwards. She could hear him and she was so overjoyed she forgot that he was scared to touch her. "Are we still matesprits, Kurloz?"

He shook his head. He hated himself and he was indeed frightened to so much as poke her. Her response was tearful but she gave him a thumbs up and left.

"Why have the messiahs made him this way?" she shouted at the sky. "Why?" And from that point on she was determined to get her \baby back.


	3. Our little agreement

It's been a while since I've gotten to speak with Kurloz because we finally finished bonding again and he accepted my moirailegence offer. Of course, I still want to be his matesprit and get him to remove the bonds on his lips but he refuses to do it.

As I begin to remove myself from my lilly-pad I notice Meenah is strutting over to see me.

"Hey, Meeeenaaaahhh!" I wave making sign-language anime notes in the air beside my head.

She accepts my casual greeting and then tries to persuade me into being in her army. I'd love to but a deaf girl... I don't believe that it would work out well. So, our conversation moves onto me screaming the feels happily and doing her a favor because Kurloz truly only talks to me.

I stand and walk a pad over as he watches me. Of course, he refuses to do the favor unless I bring him an object from his dream bubble.

"How? It's your dream bubble."

Suddenly, everything is colorful and I am entranced in his words. "I have granted you access now go and get it." With that he pats my shoulder and sends me on my way. i know he still feels red for me.

Oh how I still ache for him to hold me.


End file.
